Forgotten Sky
by Spazzcat-Katori
Summary: A new league. A new teammate. And a whole lot of secrets. [no pairings][possible cursing] rewrite of Fire Heart. Chapter 10 posted Nov 25, 2007
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I do however; own Kalani, and her bit beast. (Which you will see later.)

Forgotten Sky: Chapter 1

Location: prairie stadium, Saskatoon, Canada

The crowd roared its approval as the final match ended.

On the stadium floor, a girl with long, two-toned blue hair smirked as she retrieved her Beyblade from the dish.

"Congratulations to Kalani Awrithai for winning the Canadian national championships for the fourth year running!" yelled DJ Jazzman. The crowds cheered wildly again then settled as DJ continued. "As you may know, the BBA has randomly selected this national level tournament to be the one where the winner will receive a unique, once-in-a-lifetime prize. And that prize is…"

The crowd held its breath in anticipation.

Kalani smirked. She figured it would be rare parts or a tour or a shopping spree.

…..

Moments later, a girly scream of dismay could be heard for miles around:

"WHAAAT??!!"

Spazzcat: And there's your first chapter. I know it's short, but I needed to introduce Kalani without giving too much away.

For those who care, this is a rewrite of my abandoned story 'Fire Heart', with better writing, longer chapters, fewer plot holes, and which will hopefully make it further.

Story status: chapter 2: rough draft written. Chapter 3: rough half-written.

IMPORTANT! I am in desperate need of teams! See my profile for specific requirements.


	2. Chapter 2

Spazzcat: you're going to have to forgive my typing in this chapter. It's currently 2:19 AM according to my computer.

Rei: then why aren't you in bed?

Spazzcat: because I just spent…let's see…four and a half hours working, first on finishing the rough draft of chapter 3, then on scribbling out an outline for the fic, then drawing some 40 pictures for my Japanese project that's due…in one week.

Rei: man that is a lot of work. But that doesn't explain why you aren't in bed.

Spazzcat: I didn't take my meds till after I finished the last drawing, to make sure I would stay awake long enough to finish. Unfortunately, that means I'm not sleepy yet.

Anyways, here's the second chapter. Be sure to read the comments at the end for some important information.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Forgotten Sky: chapter 2

BBA Headquarters, Tokyo

With the unwavering attention that only comes from complete and utter boredom, Tyson watched as the second-hand of his wristwatch made its way past the 12 for the 53rd time since they had arrived in the waiting room outside Mr. Dickenson's office.

As the aforementioned man had yet to appear, everyone was doing their best to entertain themselves. Some were succeeding better than others.

Rei was draped over a chair and reading an issue of People Magazine that dated back an estimated 14 and a half years. His occasional fidgeting had resulted in his by now being completely upside down, legs hooked over the chair back, and his ponytail coiled into a little pile on the floor under his head.

Max was sprawled across three chairs, buffing and polishing his launcher. By now, the plastic was varying between 3 and 8 molecules thick.

Tyson, as we know, was staring at his watch; Kenny, of course, was typing away on his laptop doing God-only-knows-what; and Kai?

Kai was leaning against the wall and ignoring everyone else. However, if you looked closely, you could see his right eyebrow twitching in extreme annoyance.

As for the source of his annoyance, let me put it to you this way: their appointment had been for 10:30. It was now 11:20. You do the math.

The only reason he hadn't destroyed something, killed someone, or heaved Tyson through the window yet was that Max and Tyson were actually being quiet for once. (However, Kenny's typing was fast pushing him to the breaking point)

Finally, four minutes later, the outer door opened and Mr. Dickenson came in, panting as though he had run a marathon to get there.

"I'm sorry I'm so late boys," he puffed as he tried to catch his breath. "I was helping the head of the Micronesian branch formulate a plan to deal with a ring of scammers who've been selling inferior parts to village children."

"That's okay, Mr. D.," Kenny said as they followed the head of the BBA into his office. "But what did you call us here for?"

"It better be good, after making us wait for almost an hour." Tyson grumbled.

Seating himself at his desk, Mr. Dickenson smiled. "Don't worry, Tyson, this is sure to interest you. Have any of you ever heard of the Epsilon League.?"

Their reactions were immediate. Tyson and Max looked puzzled, Rei seemed startled, Kai quirked an eyebrow, and Kenny gasped.

"The Epsilon League? You mean we're…? Wow, really?"

"What's the big deal?" Tyson asked. "I mean, what's so special about this Epsilon League thing?"

"Tyson, the Epsilon League is the most prestigious Beyblade tournament in the world." Kai answered.

"Whoa, seriously?"

"Uh huh." Rei confirmed. "It's held every five years in a randomly selected stadium. Not only that, but very few teams compete, since every blader has to have achieved top rank on a national level, either individually or in a team. They also have to be the current holders of those ranks, in order to be eligible."

"Wow, that IS prestigious." exclaimed Max.

"Sure is," agreed Kenny. "But Mr. Dickenson, I thought that the rules stated that all competing teams must have five registered bladders?"

"I'm well aware of that, Kenny, and it's already been taken care of. I took the liberty of registering the winner of the Canadian National Championship tournament as your fifth. Since this year the tournament is being held in a city on the Canadian prairies, you'll meet up there."

He handed Rei and envelope. "Here are your plane tickets. You leave in two days, and your new teammate will meet you at the airport."

Mr. Dickenson paused and smiled at the Bladebreakers.

"Good luck."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Spazzcat: this is probably one of the longest chapters I've ever written for any story.

Now, onto business. I have determined that I will need FIVE other teams, provided I only write the Bladebreakers' battles and not any of the others.

Since, according to the outline I scribbled up, I need five rounds, and I'm not likely to get 31 teams, that's the way it'll have to be. And I need them soon! The first round is four spots away on my timeline; right after 'settling in', 'practice', and 'Kai bothered by familiarity'.

Also, please keep in mind that this takes place right after season 1.This is because I don't remember much from season 2, and I never really watched season 3.

Please FRI (flame, review, or ignore the button). Now, it's 3:11 AM, so I am going to post this and go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Spazzcat: okay, 6:36 AM, and I have had no sleep (despite being extremely tired).

So having nothing better to do for four hours until the rest of the house wakes up, I decided to type up chapter 3.

Shameless advertising:

'Several Blows to the Head', by animeandraia. Kai/rei yaoi goodness, with lots of comedy (ranging from a burning table, to pervy Tala!)

And so, without further adieu, I hereby dedicate this chapter to chichai, my first reviewer for this story!

(Crappy ending alert!)

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Forgotten Sky: chapter 3

Location: Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, Canada

Stepping through the arrivals gate at the John G. Diefenbaker International Airport, the Bladebreakers stopped for a moment; partly to look around at the impressively large terminal, and partly to look around in an attempt to find their mysterious new teammate.

This was made rather difficult by the swarms of people arriving for the tournament, but finally Rei spotted a sign saying 'BLADEBREAKERS' being waved by someone behind the crowd. Slowly they made their way through the crowd to whoever was holding the sign.

'Whoever' turned out to be a tall, 17-year-old teenage girl. She wore blue jeans and a navy blue vest over a black tank top, and her shoulder-length slate blue hair had streaks of midnight blue in it.

She glanced over them, obviously unimpressed. "C'mon, let's get your bags." she grumbled, whirling to away so fast that her hair whipped out behind her.

"Hey wait! You haven't told us your name!" Max called as they scrambled to catch up. They finally caught up to her when she stopped by one of the two baggage carousels at the south end of the terminal.

Max panted for a moment to catch his breath, then grinned and extended his hand in greeting. "I'm Max Tate, what's your name?"

She looked a little surprised. "Kalani Awrithai." she said after a moment and briefly shook his hand.

The introductions didn't get any farther than that, because just then, the luggage carousel began to bring out bags from their flight. While Tyson, Max, and Kenny argued about what sizes, shapes, and colors of suitcases the vaguely remembered packing, Rei and Kai easily identified their team's luggage by the big letter 'B's that Kai had had the sense to but on everything with shiny tape. Meanwhile Kalani, who was apparently stronger that her lithe frame suggested, easily hefted everything onto the baggage cart.

However, their arrival in Canada was about to take a turn for the worse.

They had barely finished collecting all of their luggage, when they heard the sound that every male pro blader quickly learns to fear.

Fangirls.

The Bladebreakers' faces paled. Looking up, Kalani recognized the sound and cursed fiercely. Fishing in her vest pocket, she threw a set of keys to Rei.

"Take these. The black-headed one unlocks my car. It's the blue Toyota Echo in the loading zone. You should be safe in there. Run!"

The boys didn't need telling twice. They fled as though the hounds of Hell were after them. (They weren't, but fangirls are just as bad.)

Several minutes later, Kalani emerged with the baggage cart and luggage to find the mob of fangirls (as well as a few fanboys) chattering in dismay at having lost their quarry. Ignoring them, she took out her other keys (she had expected something like this would happen), and opened the trunk to load up the bags, then got in the driver's seat of the seemingly empty car and pulled away from the airport.

Once they were safely away, Tyson's head popped up from the back seat. "Are they gone?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, they're gone." Kalani said with an amused smirk.

"Phew, that's a relief," Max said as he, Kenny, and Rei also emerged from their hiding place on the floor of back seat. Kai grunted in agreement as he unscrunched himself from the floor of the front passenger seat.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Tyson exclaimed a few minutes later. What about our new teammate? Mr. D. said he would meet us at the airport, but I didn't see anyone that looked like a national champion beyblader."

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover, Tyson." Rei scolded.

"Yeah, you don't exactly look the part of a champion yourself, you know." Kalani remarked.

"Hey!" Tyson pouted.

Kalani ignored Tyson and switched on the radio just in time for a news broadcast.

"This is C95 FM, with big news from the Beyblade world. We have received confirmation from BBA chairman Stanley Dickenson that the final team for this year's Epsilon League will consist of some of the biggest names in Beyblading that we have ever seen. That's right," the announcer continued, "The final team will be the Bladebreakers! Rei Kon, Max Tate, Tyson Granger, and Kai Hiwatari; along with their fifth blader: Canada's four-time National Champion, Kalani Awrithai!"

Turning off the radio, Kalani smirked at her new teammates in the mirror.

They stared at her in shock. Finally Rei managed to snap out of it. "You mean…you're…our new teammate…?"

Pulling into the driveway, Kalani shut off the car, and then turned to grin at them.

"Surprise."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Spazzcat: okay, I changed the ending from what I had on paper, so it isn't as bad.

I need teams people! I've got chapter 4 written, but it would be useful if I had a couple of opponents they could discuss for chapter 5. Not to mention that the first round is coming up! So PLEASE send them in!

Well, that's all. FRI people!


	4. Chapter 4

Spazzcat: okay, LISTEN UP! I've posted three--count 'em, three!--chapters, and have only received ONE review! So here's how it's going to work: I won't be posting anything for a while.

Why? Because, for one thing, school just started again, and there's only 10 days until final exams. I shouldn't even be doing this right now since I have a huge project due on Thursday.

Also, I can't get ahead in the writing itself because _I don't have any teams!_ So, I've decided that the first team submitted will get the honor of being the team who battles so well that they force Kalani to reveal her bit beast. Trust me, that's more important than being the opponent in the final round, since the finals will just be wrapping up the fic and not playing a major part.

Also, I can't write chapter 5 properly until I have at least one team, since I want them to discuss who the toughest opponents will be. If I don't get one soon, I will be forced to make one up using characters from other shows, probably starting with Zoids.

That said and done, I do realize that this chapter isn't very good. It's mainly filler, but there's an important bit at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so if you want to sue, you can have some snow from my backyard.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Forgotten Sky: Chapter 4

Ignoring the startled glances being exchanged between the boys, Kalani climbed out of the car. Poking her head back in a moment later, she remarked: "We're here, are you coming or not?" before going around back to unload the luggage.

Abruptly coming back down to earth, the five boys climbed out of the small car and looked around. They were parked in the driveway of a large white house in the middle of a small crescent. The scene was peaceful. But with Tyson around…

"So, this is Canada?" He asked, scratching his head. "Where's the snow?" He was promptly clocked upside the head by someone's backpack, courtesy of Kalani.

"It's July, moron." She paused to heft a large brown suitcase out of the trunk. "Contrary to what most of the rest of the world seems to think, we don't have ice and snow all year round. In fact, around here, summer temperatures usually hit at least 35 degrees Celsius."

Tyson looked at her blankly.

"Around 95 degrees Fahrenheit, moron. Now make yourself useful and help bring these bags inside."

After they had somehow crammed themselves and all of their luggage into the small foyer of the house, Kalani stopped them for a moment.

"Okay. Rules of this house are as follows: Do NOT break anything. Do NOT spill things on anything. And above all, stay OUT of my room and DON'T touch my stuff. Get it?" She glared at them.

"Got it." Kenny swallowed nervously.

"Good. As for where you'll be sleeping, Dopey, Happy and Nerdy over there," she jerked her thumb towards Tyson, Max, and Kenny "Can arrange themselves between the two main bedrooms upstairs. One has a single bed; the other has a king-size with room for two."

"Whatever." Tyson growled, annoyed at the name calling. "C'mon guys, let's go." The three disappeared up the stairs.

"Kai, Rei," Kalani said, turning to them. "You can decide who gets the futon in the spare room upstairs, and who gets the couch in the basement."

Opening the door and stepping outside, she said sharply. "I'm going out for a bit. Make sure nothing gets wrecked." With that, the door slammed behind her and she was gone.

Kai and Rei stared at the door for a moment before looking at each other in surprise. After a moment of silence:

"Dibs on the couch." Kai said.

**Nearby park**

_Dammit, why me? _Kalani cursed silently. _Out of all the people, why did _I_ get stuck with them?_

She kicked a stray pebble along the gravel path and ran a hand through her two-toned hair in frustration.

_Well, Rei and Kenny aren't so bad, and Max is okay; though I don't know how I'm going to put up with that idiot Tyson._

_And Kai…_she sighed._ How do I keep him from realizing who I am? If he does figure it out, he'll try to protect me, and I don't want him to get hurt._

Kalani frowned as she lifted her necklace for closer examination: a simple silver chain with a battered Japanese five yen coin as a pendant. A brief memory flashed through her head of a little boy with two-toned blue hair smiling up at her.

Tilting her head to look up at the cloudless blue sky, she silently wondered

_What the hell do I do now?_

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Spazzcat: I edited it as I typed, so it's not as cruddy as the first draft in my notebook. (But still…)

As I said before, due to projects, homework, and upcoming exams, as well as the lack of participation from readers, I will not be updating for a while. Actually, you're lucky you even got this chapter; I wasn't planning on posting it until I finished the rough draft of chapter 5. But since I needed to deliver the messages at the top of the page, here ya go.

please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Spazzcat: I would like to apologize for the late update, but I have a good reason. Our city (and the province, and the three neighboring provinces) and currently trying to recover from the biggest blizzard we've had in over 50 years. It blew in on Tuesday evening, raged all through yesterday, and was gone by the time I woke up this morning.

Winds gusted over 90 km/h, and whipped 25 cm of snow into total white-out conditions. Traffic jams and abandoned cars were everywhere, city buses gave up by 6 pm, and people were stranded in whatever shelter they could find.

I myself ended up stranded at the mall for a while after school let out early on Wednesday, and then ended up at a friend's house.

As for where I was yesterday evening and today, my mom had to go to the hospital for a minor operation (she's fine) and my little sister and I spent the night at my grandparent's house. Plus, snow day!

Anyway, since no one has submitted a team that I can use for the first round, a created a team using the character designs from Zoids (just the people and personalities, not the back stories.). I am currently in the midst of writing chapter 9: Rei's and Kalani's battles in the first round.

Some reviews would really be appreciated. I know people are reading this fic (it's got 74 hits, but I would like some input. Even flames are welcome!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Forgotten Sky: chapter 5

The next morning, the four teens sleeping upstairs were rudely awakened at 6:45 AM by Kalani, who was banging on the doors and bellowing at them to get their lazy asses out of bed because they only had one week to train before the tournament and she'd be damned if she'd let them ruin her reputation by blowing it.

Kai had followed her upstairs. He liked her style (too vocal for him to use though) but he was curious to see how see handled waking Tyson. In Kai's experience, Tyson could not be woken by anything short of a bomb blowing up his house or having a chili pepper placed in his mouth.

When said bluenette failed to emerge within .03 seconds of the other three, Kalani growled and stomped in to the room he shared with Max. She glared at the sleeping boy for a moment, crimson eyes flashing dangerously.

Then, without warning, she abruptly seized a foot protruding from under the covers, and with one almighty heave, yanked Tyson right of the bed.

Kai couldn't help but smirk at the other boy's pained yelp. Oh yeah. She had style. If he wasn't careful, he might end up friends with her.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

Kai found himself approving more and more of this strange girl, as she forced them all outside to run 10 laps of the nearby park before breakfast.

The two of them easily maintained a strong lead as they pounded down the brown gravel-and-sand path that encircled the large park. Rei was just barely keeping up some 30 meters behind them, with Max and Kenny fast losing ground another 50 meters further yet. Tyson was nowhere to be seen.

Finishing their tenth lap of the park and pulling aside to wait, Kalani glanced over at Kai, breathing heavily. "You've got a lot of stamina." she panted, clearly impressed.

"So do you." he grunted, also quite winded. "Pity the same can't be said for them," he said, jerking his head to indicate where Rei was just appearing around the corner of the tennis courts.

"Yeah," Kalani sighed. "How many times did we lap Tyson? Four?"

"Six." Kai growled.

Kalani laughed. "True, but considering the pace we were setting, he didn't do too badly." Getting up off the bench and stretching, she told Kai "I'm going to go back to the house and make some pancakes. Wait for everyone to finish the lap they're on then bring them back. Also, let me know whether or not Kenny beats Max. He's got surprisingly good stamina. For a scrawny little computer geek that is." With that, she turned and left.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A couple hours later, the Bladebreakers had finished breakfast (which Tyson had said was 'surprisingly good, for a loud, obnoxious female Kai' immediately earning himself a swift double beating) and had gathered around a beydish in the backyard to train. After a few warm-up launches, they got down to business.

"Okay, Kalani," Kenny said, setting up his laptop and turning on the little camera to record data. "In order for me to get an accurate idea of your blading skills, I need to see your beyblade in action. I think the best way to do that is an actual battle. Tyson, why don't you go up against her?" he asked, looking up at the bluenette.

"Sure thing, chief! I'm always up for a battle!" Tyson exclaimed, giving Kenny a thumbs up.

"Fine then. I'll make this quick." Kalani said with a smirk, pulling out her blade. The main part was purple, and the attack ring had four blades that were dark sky blue at the thick part and faded to white at the point.

Loading the beyblade onto a matching purple launcher with a blue-and-white ripcord, Kalani stepped up to the dish opposite Tyson.

What immediately caught everyone's attention was her unusual stance. The normal launch position for a basic launcher like hers was facing forward with both arms extended to the front. However, Kalani stood turned to the right, with the launcher held close to her right shoulder.

Max, who had positioned himself as referee, had no idea how she intended to launch with such a stance, but went ahead anyway. "3…2…1…let it rip!"

Kalani instantly showed the purpose of her unusual stance. Instead of pulling the ripcord back with her right hand, she swung her left hand outwards, pulling the launcher off of the ripcord and giving her beyblade a massive speed boost.

This speed boost, combined with the outward trajectory made by the launch, made her blade ricochet off of Dragoon. Both blades bounced back into the dish, but Tyson's was wobbling badly.

The match didn't last long after that. Kalani's swift purple blade made short work of defeating Dragoon, attacking rapidly from all sides until the grey beyblade crashed to a halt.

There was a stunned silence.

Slowly, Max raised his left hand. "Kalani wins!" he said, sounding as shocked as Tyson looked.

"Wow that was cool!" Tyson said finally, face splitting into a big grin. "Can you teach me to do that?"

"I appreciate the compliment, but no," Kalani said with a small smile. "Now, if that's all you need, I have some things I need to do." She retrieved her still-spinning blade and disappeared into the house.

Kai watched her go.

Something about her was naggingly familiar. Something about her blading style, her looks, the way she could go from sweet to icy and back again at the drop of a hat; all of it reminded him of someone from a long time ago, but her couldn't remember who…

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Spazzcat: there ya go. Chapter 5.

If there turns out to be no school again tomorrow (not likely), you might even get chapter 6. But probably not.

Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Spazzcat: Thank you for your patience. I still have two finals left, but they aren't major ones.

I am afraid I am going to have to slow down the updates, since there are only four chapters after this one that have been written, and I haven't had a chance to figure out the ones after that. I will try to update at least once a week, but I want to keep at least two written chapters ahead of what is posted. (Meaning that I want to finish writing chapter 11 before I post chapter 9 and so on.)

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Forgotten Sky: Chapter 6

**Dreamscape - Kai's POV**

I'm walking down a long, sunlit hallway. Looking around, everything seems oddly large and I realize I'm a little kid again, back before I ended up in the abbey. Back before I lost all memory of my childhood. Before I can venture further, a girl appears from around the corner. Spotting me, she smiles broadly and runs toward me.

With her crimson eyes and slate-blue hair with navy streaks, she could almost be a 6-year-old version of Kalani. But not quite, Kalani doesn't smile like that.

'_There you are, Kai-chan!' _she says, grabbing my hand _'I've been looking all over for you! We were going to practice Beyblading together, remember?'_

The scene changes. Now we're standing outside by a small dish, and this girl is in a stance similar to the one Kalani had used this afternoon. However, she hasn't turned far enough to the side, and when she launches the blade chips the edge of the dish and rolls to a stop in the grass.

_'Darn, I thought I had it that time.' _she says in frustration as she picks up her blade. _'Well, let's take a break for now. I convinced the cook to give us some sliced kiwi for our snack since I know you like it so much.'_ She leads the way, singing a little song in Japanese.

The scene shifts again. I'm a little older now, but I don't have time to think about that because she's being taken away; strange men are dragging her kicking and crying toward a black limo with the Biovolt insignia on the side. I'm crying and trying to run to her but Grandfather is holding me back, forcing me to watch, helpless as the guards take her away.

She yells at the guards to let her go. When she unable to break free she calls out to me _'Don't cry, Kai-chan! I'll come back someday! Stay strong, Kai-chan, stay strong…'_

Those are the last words I hear before the car door slams and Grandfather is saying something but I can't hear him over my own cries and suddenly I wake up in a cold sweat.

Panting, I look around trying to figure out where I am, and am quickly reassured by the quiet hum of the computer and the light from the streetlight outside the basement window.

Sitting up on the couch, I think back to the dream. _Who was that girl?_ I wonder in confusion. _And why does she remind me so much of Kalani?_

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Spazzcat: Well, there's chapter 6. It took me long time to type up, partly because I was only typing in short bursts while waiting for music videos to load, and partly because my fingers refuse to cooperate.

I may have some difficulty writing chapters, since I have managed to switch my brain over to the Zoids fandom again. I am now semi-obsessed with what is, in my opinion, one of the coolest Zoids ever. The Hayate Liger. If anyone knows where I can get a model of it without paying a small fortune in shipping, please let me know.

Also, if you're going to submit teams for the Bladebreakers to battle, I need them ASAP. Don't spend time putting a huge amount of effort into them, since they won't be more than bit parts.

Please tell me what you think of the story!

Next chapter: opening ceremonies and Max's battle!


	7. Chapter 7

Spazzcat: First off, I would like to apologize for the very late update. I do realize that when I posted chapter 6 three weeks ago I said I would try to update at least once a week, but my personal life got a little out of hand. Between the new semester (all my hard classes are this semester), delivering flyers (yes, that's my main source of income) and spending time with Peter (my not-quite-but-will-be-soon boyfriend), I haven't had much time to work on this.

Also, I've got major writer's block. I threw together a second-round team out of some of my OCs that live in my head, but I am completely stuck when it comes to writing the second round (chapters 12-?). This is not being helped by the fact that I am reading a Naruto fic, playing on neopets, and my brain is mucking around with X-men.

**Please make sure you read chapter 6. It contains major clues to the most important part of the fic.**

This chapter is the opening ceremonies of the tournament. I thought it was the first part of the first round, but I was mistaken.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Forgotten Sky: Chapter 7

The fierce training regimen continued the next day, and the day after, and so on for the entire week until the tournament.

On the morning of the first round, the sun rose upon chaos in the house currently home to the Bladebreakers. Beyblades and launchers were being buffed and polished, strategies were tossed back and forth, and the Chief was desperately searching the Internet for any information he might have missed concerning the other teams in the tournament.

All too soon, it was time to pile into Kalani's small car and head to the tournament. At the Prairie stadium, signs directed them to a small back lot that had been set aside for competitors. From there, a guide took them to their assigned team room and informed them that 35 minutes from now, during the opening ceremonies, there would be a few moments when the camera in the room would be transmitting live to all the screens in the stadium. This way, all of the teams could be introduced without the hassle of parading them in and out of the arena.

The next half-hour dragged by, as the Bladebreakers mused over which of the other 31 teams they might end up facing, since each match-up was determined randomly from the remaining teams.

Abruptly the screen on the wall turned on to show DJ Jazzman. "Hello and welcome to the Prairie stadium!" He yelled over the roar of the crowd. "The 2007 Epsilon League tournament is about to begin! But first, let's meet the teams that are competing for the coveted Epsilon League title!"

As he called out each team's name and the country or countries they represented, the screens showed that team's logo and the video feed from their team room. "And last but not least, holding titles in China, the U.S., Europe, Russia, and right here in Canada, the Bladebreakers!"

Said team grinned and waved madly at the camera. Outside, the crowd cheered loader than they had for any other team.

"Now that the opening ceremonies are over, let the first round of the tournament begin!"

With that, the screen displayed the names of the two teams that had been randomly selected for the first match, and the Epsilon League began.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Spazzcat: please, please review, I really need input on what I am doing right and what needs to be fixed if I ever hope to attract more readers. Flames welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

Spazzcat: I apologize for going so long without updating. I've been wandering around between fandoms (none of them Beyblade), and I have very little spare time. Why, you ask? Because I'm juggling a boyfriend, a part-time job, and a full grade 12 course load (Chemistry, Art, English, History, Choir, and Geo Trig.).

An additional difficulty is that even though my body's natural sleep cycle is from 1am to 10am, I have to get up at 6:30am on school days. As such, I go to bed late, get up early, and still somehow manage to maintain over 80 percent in all my classes.

But enough of my complaining. I wrote a couple of Naruto one-shots earlier and now want to write even more, so I am finally updating this fic. Once this chapter is uploaded, it Forgotten Sky will have more chapters than any of my other fics.

Constructive criticism is appreciated. Flames will be used to keep myself warm when rounding up shopping carts at work.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Nor do I own Zoids, I am simply borrowing the characters for this fic.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Forgotten Sky: chapter 8

Eleven of the sixteen first-round matches had already played out; some had ended quickly, if one team was particularly strong, others were long-drawn-out and suspenseful, if players were evenly matched.

As another damaged dish was replaced, DJ called out to the crowd: "Alright folks! It's time for match number 12! Please direct your attention to the main screen, as we select our next two competitors!"

All eyes immediately focused on the screen. The audience watched with bated breath as the screen flickered rapidly, flipping through team names faster than the eye could see. Down in the team rooms, the remaining teams watched with anticipation via the smaller screens.

DING!

"And the first team battling in the 12th match is…the Bladebreakers!"

"Alright!" Rei exclaimed. "Finally!"

"And their opponents will be…the Blitz team!" DJ shouted over the cheers of the crowd.

"The Blitz team, huh?" Kalani mused. "Chief, yah got any info on them?"

"They're in the tournament for being the two-time champions of the Red Sea League." Kenny said as they left the team room.

"Red Sea League?" Max wondered.

"An international league that encompasses all the countries in the Middle Eastern peninsula: Lebanon, Israel, Jordan, Saudi Arabia, Kuwait, Qatar, Yemen, Oman, and the United Arab Emirates."

"That's a lot of countries," Rei remarked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but they're mostly small ones. Anyway, I don't really have anything except the standard data on the Blitz team. However, I have heard rumors that their bit beasts resemble big robotic animals."

"Robotic animals, huh?" Tyson grinned. "Well, robots or not, we're still gonna cream 'em!"

"Yeah!" Rei and Max agreed.

Abruptly they emerged from the corridor to the bright lights and deafening cheers in the arena.

"Please put your hands together for the _Bladebreakers!_" DJ hollered as the spotlights focused on them. As they sat themselves on the red bench, they noticed that the Blitz team was already present. "And now, let's see the trick dish for this match: the Desert Dish!"

The Desert Dish was just that: a desert. Filled with thick sand, with a few rocky cliffs and canyons around the edges.

"Now, would our first two competitors please approach the dish?"

They had decided to send in Max for the first round, in order to gauge the other team's style. Facing him was a tall young man with long, messing brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue vest, black pants, and a feather pendant. Up in the booth, Brad Best and AJ Topper began their side commentary.

Brad: "Alright. Up first for the Bladebreakers is Max Tate. This spunky blonde may look cute, but don't underestimate him. His Draciel bitbeast packs quite a wallop with its defensive attacks."

AJ: "Up against him from the Blitz team, we have Brad Hunter. He may not talk much, but he still puts the evasive skills of his Shadow Fox bitbeast to great use."

"Now then, bladders take your marks! 3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

The blades flew into the dish: Max's green Draciel against Brad's black-and-gold Shadow Fox.

15 minutes into the match, the battle was at a stalemate. Draciel's defenses kept the Shadow Fox at bay, but the evasion skills of the black-and-gold vulpine were such that it had not taken any damage either.

Growing frustrated, Max abruptly changed tactics. Dropping the defensive Heavy Viper Wall, he had Draciel charge full out at Shadow Fox.

Brad was apparently thinking along the same lines, for instead of dodging, he had his own blade charge as well. Amid the roar of the crowd, the two blades met with a resounding crash.

Both blades flew into the air and landed at their owner's feet.

"The first match is a tie!" DJ shouted. "Folks, let's give a big round of applause for Brad and Max!" Cheering filled the stadium.

"Next up is Leena Tauros of the Blitz team, and Rei Kon of the Bladebreakers!" Rei stepped quietly up to the dish, turning amber eyes on his opponent.

Leena Tauros was an average-sized girl with odd reddish-pink hair cut short and amethyst eyes. She wore a back, green, and pink body-suit type outfit. Looking at him, she wore a proud, determined smirk.

"Bladers ready! 3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Depending on how well received this chapter is, and whether or not I have time, I'll se about uploading chapter 9 sometime soon. It's after 1am, so I'm going to bed. Oyasuminasai, minna-san.


	9. Chapter 9

Spazzcat: Okay, I wasn't planning on uploading chapter 9 so soon, but I just spent three-quarters of an hour writing chapter 12 so I thought I might as well put it up. Then I'll go back to trying to remember exactly what was supposed to happen in the story. (Because even though I wrote a detailed timeline, it only gives me the key points.)

Rei: Um, shouldn't you be in bed, though? It's ten minutes to midnight and you have school tomorrow.

Spazzcat: But I'm not tired!

Rei: then why don't you work on that stack of research projects sitting on the desk?

Spazzcat: Quiet, you. Just do the disclaimer.

Rei: fine. Spazzcat does not own Beyblade. Which is good, because some of her favorite Beyblade fanfics are Kai/Rei…

Spazzcat: Hey! I just like Several Blows to the Head for the comedy!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Forgotten Sky: Chapter 9

Landing in the dish, Rei's blade immediately began to circle Leena's grayish-black blade, sizing up the opponent. Leena, on the other hand, didn't hesitate.

"Go, Gunsniper!" She yelled as her blade charged.

However, her blade was nowhere near as fast as Driger, and the tiger dodged easily. They battered each other back and forth for a while, before Leena finally called out the big guns.

"Gunsniper! Wild Weasel!" She shouted. Her bitbeast finally emerged, revealing itself to be a black robotic raptor loaded with heavy arsenals, which it promptly fired at Driger in a massive volley.

"Driger, run!" Rei yelled in a panic. As the tiger barely managed to stay ahead of the missiles, Rei silently thanked the gods for Driger's speed. Seeing an opportunity, he got Driger's attention. "Driger, that way!" he called, pointing at Gunsniper.

Realizing his master's plan, the massive tiger turned and barreled straight towards the raptor. "Hey, what are you—"Leena started, but it was too late.

At the last second, Driger jumped over Gunsniper. An instant later, the pursuing missiles crashed straight into the raptor in a massive explosion. Leena's beyblade was thrown from the dish to land on the floor a few feet behind her.

"And the winner is Rei of the Bladebreakers!" DJ yelled over the cheering of the crowd. "And now for the third match-up, we have Jamie Hermeros of the Blitz team and Kalani Awrithai of the Bladebreakers!" The cheering was considerably louder for Kalani than it had been for any other blader in the tournament.

Brad: "Jamie may not have a lot of power bind his attacks, but he makes up for it with an unusual blade design that takes advantages of the abilities of his flying Raynos bitbeast."

AJ: "Let's hope it'll protect him from Kalani's unusual techniques. They've been known to take out even the strongest of opponents."

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

WHIR

CRASH

CLATTER

That was it. The battle was over.

The force behind Kalani's unusual launch, combined with Jamie's blade design, had sent the green beyblade flying from the dish at the midair impact. The entire match had taken less than a second.

(AJ: "So much for that idea…")

"Uh…wow." DJ said uncertainly. "I guess that means the winner is Kalani! The Bladebreakers are winning 2-0, since the first match was a tie. If they can win this one the Bladebreakers automatically move on to the next round! And trying to do just that is Bladebreakers star Tyson Granger!"

"And," DJ continued, "Trying to win back some points for the Blitz team, Jack Cisco!"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Short chapter, I know. But it took me half an hour to type.

I would really appreciate a few reviews, since I've only got four in total between the eight chapters already posted.

They don't have to be long. Just tell me whether you like it or not, or whether I should bother continuing with the fic. Please, I want to know I'm not just wasting my time!


	10. Chapter 10

OMG! I just saw my school's performance of 'Les Miserables' and I love it so much! spazzes and poor Gavroche! I plan to start a pro-Gavroche fanfic after I post this chapter. I mean that scene was so sad! If you've never seen the play, GO SEE IT!

Kai: Geez, why are you so obsessed with this Gavroche guy, anyway?

Spazzcat: Because he's so young and he's just a street kid and he dies this really sad dramatic death fighting for his cause!

Kai: Honestly, what is it with you and angst….

Spazzcat: Just do the disclaimer.

Kai: Spazzcat does not own Beyblade. For which I am eternally grateful because you should see some of the angsty ideas she's been coming up with to satisfy her Dominic Deegan obsession…

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Forgotten Sky

Chapter 10

Tyson stepped confidently up to the dish. Across from him stood Jack Cisco, a tall man wearing a dark jacket and a bandanna covering his hair.

Brad: "We're about to start the fourth match between the Bladebreakers and the Blitz Team, and the Bladebreakers are ahead 2 to nothing and one tie each. But with two rounds still to play, it's anybody's game."

AJ: "You said it, Brad. Can Tyson and his Dragoon bitbeast end this early with their Phantom Hurricane, or will Jack and his Lightning Saix close the gap with their Sonic Gattling?"

"Bladers, take your mark. 3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

The moment Tyson's blade hit the dish, it charged full speed at Jack's dark grey-black blade.

But, abruptly, it vanished. Tyson only had time for a startled "Huh?" before Jack's beyblade slammed Dragoon from the side. This happened a few more times; Dragoon charging and his opponent's blade vanishing only to reappear and hit Tyson's beyblade from another angle, before Tyson had had enough.

"Go Dragoon!" he yelled, summoning the great blue dragon. Appearing over the dish, the bit beast roared a challenge.

Jack smirked. "Time to do this, Lightning Saix." He said.

Lightning Saix answered with a roar as it showed itself. It was a great black cheetah-like feline, robotic like the rest of the Blitz team's bit beasts, and carrying a large double barrel rifle on its back. Before Tyson could order Dragoon to attack, Lightning Saix launched into motion, charging the dragon at incredible speeds and firing the rifle as it came.

As they passed each other, Lightning Saix swiped at Dragoon with its sharp claws. Over and over the cheetah charged the blue dragon, pelting it with gunfire and slashing it with claws.

"Time to finish this." Jack said. Then he called out for Lightning Saix to attack. "Sonic Gattling!"

Lightning Saix charged again, but this time it was going much faster. Then, just as it passed Dragoon, a sonic boom was created. The shockwave blasted Dragoon from the dish with such force that the beyblade nearly took a chunk out of Kenny's ear.

"And the winner is Jack Cisco of the Blitz team!" DJ yelled.

"Hmph. Too easy." Jack muttered, retrieving his blade and walking away down the steps to his team's bench.

"The score is now 2-1 in the Bladebreakers' favor. Will they take the win and move to the second round, or will the Blitz team even things up and force a tiebreaker?"

Brad: "Last up for the Bladebreakers is team captain Kai Hiwatari. His blading skills are top-notch, and his bit beast Dranzer's Flame Saber attack is a force to be reckoned with."

AJ: "Going up against him from the Blitz team we have captain Bit Cloud. His run of good luck has helped his reputation, and his Liger Zero's powerful Strike Laser Claw hasn't hurt either."

"Hey, good luck!" chirped Bit, grinning across the beystadium at Kai. His blonde hair stuck out wildly in all directions, and his bright green eyes sparkled good-naturedly.

"Hn." Kai grunted. "I don't need luck."

"Bladers, take your positions! 3…2…1…" The crowd held its breath in anticipation.

"LET IT RIP!"

Both blades were immediately on the attack.

"Go Liger Zero!" Bit yelled as he called out his bitbeast, a massive white feline with golden claws and black visible between the armor plates.

"Dranzer!" Kai roared. The phoenix screeched a war cry, emerging in a shower of flame.

The two bit beasts battled back and forth, striking at each other with claws and talons. Unfortunately, Dranzer had a double advantage over Liger Zero, being able both to fly and to attack from a distance. The two beyblades broke apart for a moment before racing towards each other in a full on attack.

"Strike Laser Claw!"

"Flame Saber!"

When the smoke cleared, only one blade was still spinning, albeit wobbling badly…

"And the winner is…KAI!"

The cheering was loud enough to shake the stadium as Kai called back his beyblade and walked silently back to his team.

"Way to go, Kai!" Tyson yelled.

"Yeah, you rock!" Max added.

"Nice." Kalani said with a small smile.

Kai merely grunted in response.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Okay, I started typing this chapter on Friday evening, and it is now Sunday evening. What happened? I got sidetracked by several things. Those things included my job, homework, and, most importantly, a Les Miserables fanfic that I am writing. I probably won't post it until I finish writing it, which won't be for some time, but if you like Les Miz, be on the lookout for "When Little People Fight"


End file.
